The Light
The Light is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Ten Terrors. Synopsis Udonna leaves to search for Leanbow as Nick copes with his new Destiny. He learns that he is the Light. Meanwhile the Ten Terrors arise from the Underworld, intent on freeing The Master. Plot Necrolai and Leelee manage to get themselves out of the piles of rubble. Necrolai: What a mess! Leelee walks over to her mom. Leelee: Well, that was exciting! Are you through with that "I am the Queen of the Vampires, I'm going to take over the world" thing you've been into? Necrolai: Yes, well it may be time for me to reassess my plans. Leelee is excited, she wants to get a condo in Briarwood and make some friends to hang out with. Necrolai spots something in the rubble and digs it up. It is the Book of Prophecy. Necrolai opens it and is thrilled to see her name on the first page. Leelee tells her mom she is leaving, but Necrolai pays her no attention. Leelee walks out. Necrolai ponders the passage, that states she will tumble into the inner sanctum. The book starts to fly away from Necrolai. Necrolai goes after the book and tumbles down into the inner sanctum. At the Rock Porium, Madison is depressed. Madison doesn't feel as she has done anything significant as a Power Ranger. Xander and Chip try to convince her otherwise, but Madison walks away still feeling badly. Chip and Xander joined Vida. Toby walks up to them and pretends he doesn't know who they are. Toby points out how his employees only work for an hour and then take off running. Toby wants to know what the deal is. Xander and Vida don't know what to say. Chip tells Toby the reason they take off all the time, is they are saving the world. They are the Power Rangers. Toby ponders this for a moment and then decides it is simply a joke and walks away. Vida and Xander can't believe their luck and Chip comments that the truth is always the hardest thing to believe. Later, the teens, Clare, and Daggeron are at Rootcore. The teens and Clare question Daggeron as to why Udonna wants to see them. Daggeron tells them he has no idea. Udonna enters and compliments each one of them. Nick figures out that Udonna is leaving. Udonna tells them yes, she is leaving to find Leanbow and bring him back. Meanwhile, Necrolai discovers the Ten Terrors. The Ten Terrors, Magma, Hekatoid, Black Lance, Oculous, Gekkor, Sculpin, Serpentina, Matoombo, Megahorn, Itassis, quickly surround Necrolai. Although the Ten Terrors are not impressed with Necrolai, they let her speak. Necrolai tells them the Master has been sealed up once more. Necrolai also tells them who the light is - the Red Mystic Power Ranger. The Ten Terrors come up with a plan to destroy the Rangers and they leave. Necrolai is thrilled and gleefully ponders how the Rangers will battle Ten Terrors. The teens are working at Rock Porium. Toby is impressed as the teens have been there for five hours. Moments later, the teens raced out of the store. Toby comments that he is going to have to do something about it. The teens run into the city. At first, they don't see anything. Then the sky darkens, and the Ten Terrors make their appearance. The Ten Terrors introduce each terror. The Ten Terrors state they will destroy the world unless they have the light. The teens and Daggeron have no idea what the Ten Terrors are talking about. The teens morph and form their Manticore Megazord. The Rangers try to battle one of the Ten Terrors. The Ten Terrors are so powerful, that it does nothing to them. Instead, the Rangers are knocked out of their zord, and demorph on the ground. The Ten Terrors leave in triumph. In the woods, Nick is playing fetch with Fire Heart. As Fire Heart races after a stick, Nick sits down. Phineas pops down as well. Phineas can see that Nick is troubled. Nick makes it very clear he does not want to talk about his father. Before Phineas leaves, Nick asks him about the Light. Phineas explains to Nick that he is the Light and that is way the darkness want to destroy him, before Nick can destroy them. In the inner sanctum, the stone has started to glow. Necrolai wonders what the Ten Terrors are doing as they gathered together and form a circle. The Ten Terrors hold out their weapons within the circle. A golden orb has left the stone and goes above them. The golden orb lands on Magma. Magma is thrilled to be selected. Magma leaves to destroy the Rangers. Magma arrives in the city. Magma is very large and Solaris Knight and Jenji battle him with their Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris Knight is quickly knocked out of the zord. Magma goes to their size to continue to battle. Solaris Knight and Magma battle, but Magma is too powerful for Solaris Knight. The rest of the Rangers arrive and quickly battle Magma as well. No matter what the Rangers do, they cannot defeat Magma. At Rootcore, the teens argue with each other. Daggeron puts a stop to their arguing by telling them they are behaving like a bunch of spoiled children. Yes, they lost, now they have to regroup for the next battle. The crystal ball alerts them to the fact that another battle is on hand. Necrolai and Gekkor go into the city to watch the battle. The Rangers go into Legend Warrior mode to face Magma once more. Magma decides to make things more interesting. Magma sets up a flame and tells the Rangers if they defeat him before the flames goes out they win, if he defeats them before the flame goes out, he wins. The battle begins. The Rangers are not doing well. Blue Ranger pulls herself together and is determine to defeat Magma, not only for them, but for the rest of the world. Blue Ranger summons her magic and casts a huge tidal wave. For the moment, Magma is defeated and the Rangers are very proud of Blue Ranger. But the tidal wave only puts Magma back to his original size. The Rangers quickly formed their Manticore Megazord. The battle continues. Unfortunately for Magma, the flame has gone out. In the Inner Sanctum, the remaining 9 Terrors must hold the rules of the game and they destroy Magma. The Rangers are stunned that the Terrors would destroy one of their own. Necrolai is even surprise. Gekkor tells Necrolai it's all to help the Master to raise once more. After the battle, the teens walked through the park. Vida, Chip, Nick, and Xander are all proud of Madison and the great job she had done. Madison jokes around and tells them she was the team. Chip, Nick, Xander, and Vida chase after Madison. The teens return to work at Rock Porium. Toby tells them he has solve the problem of his employees taking off all the time. Toby has hired a new employee and it is Leelee. Nick starts to protest to Toby that he can't hire Leelee because..., his friends shush him. Instead Nick welcomes Leelee to the Rock Porium. Toby walks away, pleased with his decision. Leelee walks up to the teens and tells them that she will keep their secret if they keep hers. Leelee gives them a wink and walks away to work. The teens realize they are stuck with Leelee. Meanwhile, in the woods, Udonna begins her journey to find her husband. As Udonna walks through the woods, she gets an uneasy feeling that someone is watching her. Udonna calls out, but no one answers. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger)) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Greg Smith as Magma (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Matoombo (voice) *Charlie McDermott as Hekatoid (voice) *Andrew Laing as Oculous (voice) *Mark Ferguson as Gekkor (voice) *Josephine Davison as Itassis (voice) *Sally Stockwell as Serpentina (voice) *Peter Daube as Sculpin (voice) *Derek Judge as Black Lance (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Megahorn (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode was merged from two episodes of Magiranger. *The First Terror, Magma was Destroyed *At the beginning of the episode Leelee Pimvare mentions to Necrolai that she wants to move into Briarwood and live in a condo. This foreshadows what will happen to them at the end of Mystic Fate. *The first Terror, Magma, is defeated. *Gekkor explains the rules of Darkness must be followed in order to revive the Master. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story)